


[podfic] birds of a feather

by reena_jenkins, storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), DCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Avenger Bucky Barnes, BDSM, Crossover, Dominance, Hair-pulling, Kink, M/M, Playful Sex, Podfic, Rough Sex, SHIELD, Submission, Violence, morally gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Jason Todd/+Bucky, trying to be one of the good guys again is tricky</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [birds of a feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110503) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Crossover, Assassins & Hitmen, Avenger Bucky Barnes, SHIELD, morally gray, Violence, Kink, Rough Sex, Playful Sex, Hair-pulling, Dominance, Submission, BDSM  
 ****

**Music:**[For All These Times Son, For All These Times](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EafSykyXXKc), as performed by Lostprophets   
 ****

**Length:**  00:20:57  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU,%20AVG,%20CA,%20BM\)%20_birds%20of%20a%20feather_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
